


(Wishing to be) The Friction in Your Jeans

by angelsfalling16



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, SnowBaz, it's kind of implied at the end, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Inspired by the song “Sugar We’re Goin' Down” by Fall Out Boy (Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr)





	(Wishing to be) The Friction in Your Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> The edited and extended version of a ficlet that I posted on Tumblr.

**Simon**

I know that what Baz and I have been doing with each other was just a bit of fun, a few nights where we forgot our old school rivalry and gave into pleasure, but as I watch him dancing with some other guy, who is grinding shamelessly against him, I feel something like jealousy rise up inside me.

I want to be that guy, dancing close to Baz, causing that friction in his jeans. I want to hear those soft sounds he lets escape as I move against him, and I want to be the only one who can touch him like that.

The nights that we’ve had together could be seen as drunken mistakes, but truthfully, neither of us were really all that drunk, and I don’t think that they were mistakes.

It wasn’t even supposed to happen more than that first time, but it began to seem like every time we ran into each other, we ended up in bed together, unable to keep our hands off of each other. Which, if I’m being honest, is the reason that I came out tonight.

I was hoping that I would run into him and convince him to come home with me, playing it off like it was nothing.

Of course, it no longer feels like nothing. (I’m not sure it ever did.)

I don’t know how Baz can act so indifferent about it. I guess I’m just not as good at meaningless flings as he is.

As I watch Baz dance with the strange guy – if you could even call it dancing - Baz looks up and catches my eye, smirking as he allows the other guy to suck on his neck, the same way that he told me not to, not wanting any evidence of what we were doing together to be left on his skin.

I grind my teeth together, feeling more than jealousy now. It’s feels more like anger as the feeling rises to the surface, and I know that if I don’t get out of here now, I’ll do something stupid, like deck the guy who is now shamelessly groping Baz’s arse. And Baz is letting him.

With one last glance in Baz’s direction, whose eyes have now fallen shut as he grips onto the other man’s waist, holding him close, I turn and stomp out of the club, accidentally bumping into a few people as my anger blinds me.

I only make it as far as the alley beside the building before I slump against the wall, my hands balling into fists as I try to regain control of my emotions.

Stupid Baz and his stupid hair and his stupid hands that hold onto other guys.

I close my eyes and suck in a slow, deep breath, knowing that it won’t help, but I have to try to calm down. Then, I have to get out of here.

I should have known better than to allow Baz to get under my skin, especially after all of these years.

We never got along very well in school, and I never expected something like this to happen.

I never expected to _like_ him.

I tear a hand through my hear, frustrated, and I don’t hear anyone approach, but suddenly someone is there, talking to me.

“I never took you for the jealous type,” a familiar voice says, startling me.

It’s not just someone. It’s Baz.

I wonder how he managed to detach that guy from his neck.

I open my eyes to find him standing less than a foot away from me. I look, but I don’t see any marks on his neck, which should make me feel better but only makes me angrier as I remember the way that guy was just all over him.

“I can practically smell the anger burning off of you.”

I scowl at him before looking pointedly at the cigarette butts littering the ground.

“You know…” Baz says, stepping a step closer, “I don’t think that your anger would smell quite like that.”

“Yeah, then what would smell like?” I ask, unsure why I’m playing along with this.

“It would definitely smell nicer, like something cooking, rather than the acrid smell of cigarettes.”

“You would know, wouldn’t you? What with all the smokers you hang around.” I hate how jealous I am, hate how much I want to be the only one who is allowed to touch him.

“More like from how much time I’ve spent around _you_.”

My breath hitches in my throat as he crowds me up against the brick wall.

His breath is warm against my ear, as he brushes his lips along the line of my jaw.

“What happened to that other guy?” I ask distractedly, my hands coming up to loosely grip his hips.

“Does it matter?” He asks, pulling at my ear with his teeth.

“Not really.”

“Good.”

Then, he leans forward to kiss me, and I lean into it without putting up any kind of fight.

Too soon, he’s pulling back to look at my face.

“Do you want to get out of here?”

I nod, and he’s instantly pulling me out of the alley and in the direction of where he parked his car.

I can’t keep the grin off of my face, feeling like I won, but it doesn’t matter because he can’t see it. He’ll never know how I feel about him.

He’ll only ever see me as a good fuck.

***

We arrive at Baz’s house, and I barely let him get the car turned off before I’m leaning over to kiss him, hand cupping his cheek, unable to keep away from him for a moment longer.

The kiss is anything but gentle as I put all of my need and desire into it, telling him without words how much I want him.

He returns the kiss for along moment before pulling away.

“We have to actually get out of my car if you want to do anything.”

“Who says?”

“Me,” his fingers come up to curl in my hair for a moment, and I have to fight to keep my eyes from fluttering shut. “I want you in my bed.”

I growl, feeling my cock harden in my trousers. “Okay,” I agree before turning to get out of the car, listening to him chuckle softly before following after me.

As soon as we get inside, though, Baz is pushing me up against the door, his hands roaming under my shirt and his tongue brushing over my lips, seeking entrance. I part my lips, allowing him in, moaning as our tongues meet and swirl around each other.

He presses his body flush against mine, and I can feel the hard line of his cock against my thigh. I reach for his hips to pull him even closer and direct his movements against me, moaning as our cocks rub together. It feels amazing even through the layers of our clothes.

Desperate to feel more of him, I start to unbutton his shirt, slowly revealing the smooth of skin of his torso. Apparently deciding that I’m moving too slowly, Baz helps with the last of buttons.

Pushing the shirt off of his shoulders, I move to trail kisses down his neck and down to his collarbone, biting down but trying not to mark him – and also trying not to think about how that other guy was touching Baz, kissing his neck.

Baz chose me tonight. That’s what matters.

I push into him, rubbing our cocks together again, before leaning back up to capture his lips with mine, tugging on his bottom lip with my teeth.

“Bed,” he gasps, and I see can how much of a struggle it is to pull away from me. Then, he’s tugging me forward and leading me towards the hall.

Not wanting to part from him for long, I hurry him, attempting to kick my shoes off as we walk, stumbling a few times. He does the same, and we make it to the hallway before it’s my turn to push him up against the wall and kiss him silly.

I fumble with his belt as I explore his mouth, trying to undo it blindly. Once I’ve finally got it undone, I start to move to the button of his jeans, but he’s pushing my hands out of the way so that he can get at my clothes, tugging my shirt up and off, tossing it behind him, before moving to my jeans.

He slides his hand inside my trousers to palm at my cock through my pants, and I moan loudly, bowing my head and resting it on his shoulder, kissing his neck as he rubs me off.

I swear I could come just from this, moans escaping me wildly now.

Usually, I’d be embarrassed by how much noise I’m making, but I’m enjoying myself too much to care right now.

He rubs at me agonizingly slowly before letting go, causing me to bite back an embarrassing whine at the loss of his touch, and pushing me towards his room once more. I allow him to lead me the rest of the way there without pushing him up against any more walls.

“Take the rest of his clothes off,” he commands once we’ve reached the bed, and the way he says it sends blood rushing down to my cock, hardening it further.

“Fuck,” I breathe before doing as he says.

He does the same, and I bite back a moan as I watch him strip off his pants.

“On the bed,” he says, unashamedly eyeing me up and down.

Eager to get on with this, I scramble onto the bed, lying on my back against his pillows, and wait for him to join me. He watches me for another moment before slowly crawling across the bed until he’s hovering above me, straddling my thighs.

Our eyes meet, and for a moment, it’s just the two of us. Nothing matters except this moment right here, gazing into each other’s eyes, like there’s no one else in the world we’d rather be with.

Then, unable to take it any longer, I push myself up so that I can kiss him. It’s mostly tongues and teeth this time, but it feels good as he pushes me back down on the bed, slowing rubbing his cock against mine with nowhere near enough pressure to satisfy.

He keeps doing it, tracing my lips sensuously with his tongue. I swallow a whine, and finally tired of the teasing, I grab his hips and flip us.

He groans as I rub our cocks together roughly, finally getting the friction that I need.

I kiss him, plunging my tongue into his mouth, wanting to memorize the taste of him.

I suck on his tongue, chasing the taste of him and drawing a low moan from him, before moving to kiss down his neck, wanting to suck and bite at it, but respecting his desire not to be marked.

His fingers come up to tangle in my hair, and he pushes my head down closer to his neck.

“Mark me,” he whispers.

Surprised, I pull back to look at him.

“Are you sure?”

“ _Yes_.”

“I thought you didn’t want anyone to see.”

He shakes his head. “I don’t care what anyone else thinks.”

I want to press for more, find out why he’s suddenly changed his mind, but now is not the time for talking.

I start up a new path down his neck, biting and sucking, leaving several marks as I move down his chest to one of his nipples, biting it before licking over it soothingly.

I move over to the other one, drawing it between my lips to suck on it before releasing it and moving back up to eye level.

Suddenly, I feel nervous.

We’ve done this same thing multiple times, but for some reason, this feels different. Like it may be the last time that we do this.

It’s probably for the best, now that I’ve fallen for him. It’s no longer casual, and I don’t know how many more times that I can do this before I snap.

I kiss him once more, softly, our lips barely brushing. It’s probably the gentlest we’ve ever kissed, and I take a moment to savor it.

When I pull away, I meet his eyes before saying, “I want to ride you.”

“Yeah,” he says, nodding. “Yes, do it.

I reach over to the drawer of his nightstand to grab the lube that I know that he keeps there from the last few times I was here. His fingers dig into my hips to help steady me, and the pressure is just this side of painful.

Slicking up my fingers, I press one into my hole slowly, moving it around a bit before quickly adding another, eager to have something else inside of me.

As I finger myself open, Baz’s hands rub up and down my thighs, then my sides, over to my nipples, which he rolls between his fingers, occasionally pinching them.

Moaning, I remove my fingers from my arse, adding more lube to them before slicking up Baz’s cock.

“Ready?” I ask him, meeting his lust-blown eyes.

“Yes,” he says, his hands moving back to my hips as I position myself over his cock.

I take a deep breath before lowering myself down, gasping as the head of his cock breaches my hole. I stop for a moment, adjusting to it, before continuing, sliding down his cock inch by inch as he fills me up.

I lean down to kiss him once more, giving myself a moment to adjust to the feeling of his cock inside me.

Then, I shift my hips slightly, moving up his cock just the slightest before slamming back down. His fingers dig into in my sides, probably leaving marks, but I don’t care.

I do it again, moving off just an inch or two before thrusting back down, and we both moan.

“More,” Baz grinds out

Sliding slowly off his cock, I move almost all the way off before sliding down, hard. I keep doing this, gaining speed as I move, starting up a fast pace.

My hands rest on his chest, fingers digging into his skin, the beat of his heart just below them.

Baz starts to thrust up to meet me, and he hits the spot that sends sparks of pleasure throughout my body.

One of his hands slides from my hip to my cock, and he begins pulling me off in time with our thrusts. The feeling of his hand on my cock and his cock thrusting into me send sparks of pleasure throughout my body, and I have no hope of holding back the moans that have been threatening to spill out of me.

We keep moving together, and I come first, my come shooting out across his chest. It isn’t long before he’s coming, too, spurting his come deep inside of me.

It’s a struggle to keep myself upright as my orgasm rips through me, my arms shaking where they support me on top of Baz.

As I come back down from that delicious high, I carefully lift off of him, feeling suddenly empty without his cock inside of me. I move to the side, avoiding the mess that I’ve made and collapsing onto the bed next to him

We’re quiet for a while as we catch our breath, and I wish that I could reach out and touch him again, intertwine my fingers with his. But I can’t. Baz doesn’t want that.

Before I relax enough to start to fall asleep, I sit up.

“I should probably get going,” I say, looking around for my clothes before remembering that we strung them through his flat.

“Stay,” he says, and his hand reaches out to wrap loosely around my wrist.

“What?”

He’s never let me do that before, always insisting that we don’t stay the night together. I’ve never argued it before, no matter how much I wanted to. It was better to just leave so that I didn’t get too attached. (Not that that really helped.)

“I want you to stay,” he says, and when I turn to look at him, his expression is soft, his eyes hopeful

I find myself about ask him why, but then I start to wonder why I’m protesting. I want this. _Baz_ wants this. He wants me to stay with him, in his bed. Why would I say no?

“Okay.” I nod.

***

After we’ve cleaned up and are lying in his bed together, a thought occurs to me.

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

“Did what?” He asks.

“Danced with that other guy. You wanted to make me jealous.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says innocently.

“If you wanted me in your bed, all you had to do was ask.”

“Noted.”

We’re quiet, the only sound his breathing as I pull him against my chest, pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder.

I take a moment to admire the little love bites that I left on his neck and across his chest, the places where I claimed him. The places he allowed me to mark him, without any protest.

He rolls over so that his back is pressed against my chest, and I smile to myself, burying my face in his hair.

I’ve just about drifted off to sleep when he speaks again.

“You’re welcome in my bed anytime.”

“I don’t think that’d go over well with all those other guys you bring home.” Even with Baz in my arms, I can’t hide how jealous I was earlier.

“What other guys?” I can hear the nervousness in his voice as he says it, and I know that he isn’t lying.

I’m the only guy he brings home. It surprises me, but it also brings a pleased smile to my face.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah. I mean, your bed _is_ rather comfortable.”

“Wanker,” he says, pinching my arm, but I practically hear him smiling.

I laugh into his hair and wrap my arms tighter around him.

I think I might just take him up on his offer. I don’t want Baz to be with anyone but me.


End file.
